Unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAV”) are continuing to increase in use. For example, UAVs are often used for surveillance. UAVs often include multiple devices or sensors that collect data while the UAV is in-flight. For example, a UAV may include a camera, a global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver, an accelerometer, an inclinometer, etc. As the UAV aerially navigates, these devices or sensors collect and store data that includes a timestamp, indicating the time at which the data was collected.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.